bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Vimur
Roland Vimur (ローランド・ヴィムール, Rōrando Vuimūru) is an Echt Quincy that serves under the Wandenreich. Roland is also one of the currently active , having the epithet of "O" - "the Ocean", giving him power of water. While he is loyal to Reinhild as the current Quincy monarch, Roland dreams of restoring the Quincy to the power they possessed under . Appearance Roland is a man of tall stature who hold himself with strong posture. Combined with his muscular structure, this makes Roland appear quite intimidating. Roland possess ear-length blonde hair that is wavy, while parting it to the right side of his face. His eyes are a piercing light-blue in color. Roland has a well defined muscular structure. He has muscular arms, a strong chest, and well-defined abs. Overall, he is considered to be quite handsome amongst his Quincy cohorts. As for clothes, Roland wears a black and white that tightly hugs his upper body, not hiding muscles at all. The part that covers his chest is white while the arms and back are all in black. Each of his hands has a white glove with black lines on them. He wears a piece of golden jewelry on his neck as well. Unlike his shirt, Roland wears baggy black pants that are tucked into his white boots with golden knee guards. Around his waist is a white garb with light blue lines. This is held up by a belt with an intricate design that matches that of his Spirit Weapon, appearing as a pair of wing-like fins, connecting to his aquatic abilities. Personality History Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Roland carries with him a Quincy Cross in the shape of a pentacle cross. With it, Roland can use it as a means of focus to form his Spirit Weapon for combat. Roland wears his on the wrist of his right, dominant hand which stays with his glove. While he doesn't appear to need it to form his weapon, like several of the , at the point in power he has reached, Roland keeps it out of pride in the Quincy tradition. Powers & Abilties The Ocean (海王 (ジ・オーシャン), Ji Ōshan; Japanese for "Sea King"): By manipulating Reishi in the air, Roland can have it take the form of water. Roland can control this water for various uses. This means Roland can pressurize the water for piercing power like a water-jet cutter; control the temperature of the water to make it freezing and even solid ice or boiling hot to scald targets; or just using the power of water to flood an area around him. Much like water, Roland claims his Schrift is amongst the most versatile in its usage among the currently active members. :*'Lichtermeer' (光水 (リッチタミア), Ritchitamia; German for "Sea of Lights", Japanese for "Light Water"): Using this power, Roland is able to form a body of water of any size. As it is an extension of his Quincy powers, Roland can gather spirit and intone water and use it as a means to fire out of the water itself, which can make for a marvelous display of light and power, as well as leaving foes unaware of where an attack may come from until the last second in which the water glows with light in the region an arrow will be coming from. :*'Mare Nostrum' (稀放主虎矛, Mare Nosutoramu; Latin for "Our Sea"; Japanese for "Phenomenal Releasing of the Chief Tiger Halberd"): With this ability, Roland controls his water-based abilities to charge into his trident. Roland uses his spiritual energy to pressurize the water until he fires it off much like a Heilig Pfeil. The projectile acts in a manner much like a due to the Roland pressurizing the water, allowing it to shear through powerful defenses such a or . Once it strikes, it can also seemingly convert ambient spiritual energy nearby into water as well, as it can bursts into a torrent of water to catch the recently wound victim off-guard and possibly drown the foe, or at least displace them with the heavy flow of water. : Due to his Quincy bloodline, Roland is able to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and from all around him to combine it with his own spiritual energy to form his Reishi Trident, as well as various other feats. Like all Quincy, Roland has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi. :*' ': With this ability, Roland can gather Reishi under his feet to ride. Using this, Roland can move at intense speeds to travel large distances in mere moments. With this speed, Roland can also use it to hover over long distances in a manner that looks akin to flight. Roland can also generate full platforms for himself and others to stand on if need be. :*' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By using strings of his spiritual power, or Reiryoku, Roland can control his body. While this was designed to be a technique to aid aging Quincy who has slowed down, Roland, like several other Quincies, has taken it as a means to continue fighting even should he sustain severe injuries. This is mainly in the case his bones break or tendons are damaged to hinder usage of his limbs, as with the strings he can continue to fight as if no damage was done, despite having to deal with the pain. :*' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique that allows Roland to flow Reishi into his blood vessels to achieve greater offense or defense; however, these abilities cannot be used simultaneously. Despite this, Roland has shown the ability to change between the two abilities fairly fast. ::*' ' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): By flowing Reishi into his arteries, Roland can greatly improve his power. His strength becomes monstrous, allowing him to contend with martial arts experts to some degree with strength alone. While he is by no means a hand-to-hand expert, Roland shows he is decently skilled when he uses Blut Arterie, combining a strong series of punches and kicks aimed at breaking bones and damaging joints. ::*' ' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): By flowing Reishi into his veins, Roland can greatly enhance the defensive powers of his body. At its full power, most physical attacks bounce off him, be it from a body or a blade. Even against fellow, similarly powered Quincy, Roland shows the full power of his Blut Vene is able to stave off Heilig Pfeil. :::*' ' (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): An enhanced version of Blut Vene in which the the Reishi flowed into the veins pours outward to form a powerful shield or forcefield around him and a small area around him. It fuels itself off of the energy that Roland provides for it and the ambient energy around the shield which is absorbs. Not only does this increase his defense by a means of forming a two-fold shield with the forcefield and the enhancement of his body, but to also block things Blut Vene alone may not be a strong enough defense for. This is namely in the event of elemental attacks such as fire or lightning. Roland can also use it as a means to shield himself and allies in the event he is fighting with a group setting. Quincy Spellcraft Expert: Roland is a practitioner of Quincy spellcraft to achieve various effects and abilities, much like that of the of . While this was once achieved by the usage of (銀筒, Silver Tubes), Roland claims that such practices are antiquated and achievable by the power of the Quincy alone, especially by the Sternritter. While he appears to be able to use the spells from his own being, Roland also has his arrows become mediums to use the spell. :*' ' (五架縛 (グリツ), Gurittsu; Japanese for "Five Frame Bonds"): A spell that produces a film of Reishi to surround the enemy, it forms into a strong cage to hold the enemy within. Roland says this is his favorite spell and will often use it in combat with his arrows to capture an opponent by surprise. Roland appears to be able to shrink the cage, crushing the foe within should he decide to do so. :*' ' (聖噬 (ハイゼン), Haizen; German for "Heating", Japanese for "Sacred Bite"): By using his energy, Roland can form a rectangular beam to force material out of the space it is occupying. This rapid growth can cause severe damage to whatever is in the area of growth and gouges it instantly. Master Spearman: Roland wields a long trident, a three-pronged spear, which possesses about two meters of length. A single strike from the spear can mean upwards of three puncture wounds should all the prongs make contact. This allows a greater amount of wounds to be inflicted at once, and can tire servants out from excessive wounding. Roland's reach combined with the length of the trident allows him to strike outside of the standard two meters of length, giving him a strike range of a greater length as he proves to be able to hold the spear up from even the butt of it. Even evading it is hard, as if one is not fast enough, one of the outer prongs could still stab or cut through them. Further, the outer prongs of the spear are sharpened on the edge, allowing Roland to use the spear as a long axe of sorts. Roland has chopped entirely though a stone with it, and his strength only means he could chop through even greater material should he need to. While a trident does not make a great throwing spear, due to the strength of Roland and the spiritual nature of the spear, Roland can throw the spear a considerable distance as essentially a massive Heilig Pfeil. : Roland possesses a great deal of spiritual energy, enough to make lesser Quincy in the Wandenreich become paralyzed and suffocate when he exudes the force of his spiritual power. This allows him to stand alongside his fellow Sternritter as part of the elite group of Quincy. When Roland shows the full force of his spiritual power, many have commented that it feels as if the chilling depths of the ocean is flowing all around them. The reiatsu of Roland has been noted to be a bluish-green color. Enhanced Strength: While fighting hand-to-hand is not Roland's typical style outside of the usage of Blut Arterie, Roland has shown he possesses far more strength than the average human and can contend with the strength of Shinigami and should he get locked in such close-range combat before resorting to Blut or seeking to gain distance. Immense Endurance: Roland is capable of taking severe beatings and still being able to move forward. Most wounds do not appear to slow Roland down in combat which allows him to keep fighting. Furthermore, Roland shows that his mind is not hindered by pain, as he is able to perform hard, rare techniques, such as Ransōtengai, to further aid in continuing the battle. As such, some have joked Roland is merely a machine when it comes to combat, refusing to quit until the job is done or he is dead. High Intellect: Roland had shown to have a keen intellect both on and off the battlefield. He is able to watch his foes and break down patterns they have counter and break their offenses. He is also able to improvise on the spot should he not be able to do such if the foe is too unpredictable. Understanding the nature of things is part of what makes Roland show his intelligence. Spirit Weapon Sankt Dreizack (大聖三叉 (サンクト・ドライザック), Zankuto Doraizakku; German for "Saint Trident"; Japanese for "Great Holy Trident"): With his Quincy abilities, Roland can gather spirit and to form various weapons; however, Roland tends to gather them into the form of a trident - a three-pronged spear. It is rather ornate in appearance, with wing-like fins as the base to which all the spearheads connect, but is able to withstand powerful blows in combat. :*' ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By gathering excess reishi into his trident, Roland can form spiritual arrows. While these are typically fired out of a bow, Roland can fire them from the points of his trident. By this, Roland almost always fires three arrows simultaneous at minimum, making it far more difficult to evade his attacks. Roland can also control the path of these projectiles, using them to track and follow foes until the arrows pierce their body. ::*' ' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Pointing his trident outwards, Roland can fire a massive volley of arrows all at once. Due to the sheer numbers and a spread out nature of the attack, it becomes difficult to evade all of the arrows. Trivia Quotes Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy